Gone Wiki:Project Characters
This is a Project, a collaboration area and open group of editors dedicated to improving the Gone Wiki's coverage of a particular topic, or to organizing some internal Gone Wiki process. Details Founded: 6 June 2011 Status: Active Phase Founder: RussetfurXTigerclaw Mission Project Characters' Mission is to bring all the character pages in the Wiki up to full completion and accuracy, without giving opinions on the characters, maintaining a detached and non-biased perspective on all character pages. Members Leader: RussetfurXTigerclaw Council: ---- Officers: ---- Workers: ---- To join the project (and we need you!) please leave a request on the talk page. Policies 1. No character page should have art that is a) fanmade b) unverified to be that character or c) picture of a person that has nothing to do with the gone series (e.g., a picture of Angelina Jolie next to Diana) 2. All character pages must have spoiler warnings if plot and/or ending details are included in the page. (See Heading = Jobs, Subheading = Spoilers) 3. Each character page should have the character layout. (See Heading = Jobs, Subheading = Layout) 4. You needn't be a part of Project Characters to edit character pages, but all character pages should follow the above rules. 5. Citations MUST be present on all Character pages (see Heading = Jobs, Subheading = Citations) 6. If you have any questions or comments about Project Characters, please visit RussetfurXTigerclaw's talk page. Jobs Jobs of Project Characters are as follows: Art, Citations, Deletions, Descriptions, Layout, Members, Spoilers, and Quotes. If you are a member of Project Characters, you will work on character pages and help turn them into high-quality pages through jobs. You may be requested to help with a certain job, though if you are unable no one will force you, but for the most part you may choose to help out in whatever way you can. No one job is the most important, but Art and Quotes take a shelf to the other six. Below are detailed descriptions of each job so that any contributor may do them. Art Only a few pages on this wiki should have Character Art: Those characters that appear on the book covers (Sam, Astrid, etc.) AND have been verified to be those people - just because there is, for example, a dark-haired male in the background of this book or that book does not immediately define them as, for example, Caine or Drake or Orc. It must be verified before the picture is put up.Once it has been verified, put a citation on it so it is not deleted. (See Citations, Deletions...) Head of Art Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Citations Citations are what makes a wiki a wiki. If there are no citations on a wiki, then there is absolutely no proof that anything on the whole wiki is true. They are probably the most difficult job to complete on a wiki, so if you are a Worker or the Head of Citations Jobs, be proud of yourself, because you're doing the hardest job around. So what exactly does that entail, you may ask? Let me provide an example. Say you know that a character called Melanie has red hair and is a two-bar moof. You must find the page in the book where it says that "Melanie" has red hair for the first time. So if you think Melanie didn't appear until Lies, you start flipping through pages until you come to the page where it says "Bla-Bla saw a red-haired girl whom he knew to be called Melanie" and add a citation after the words red-haired in her character page. Head of Citations Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Deletions For the time being, nothing should be deleted unless you can prove it isn't true. But since this wiki isn't very far along, we shouldn't move to delete anything without a citation, as is the norm. While anything without a citation should be challenged, unless it is outright unture or spam, deleting information or pages should be a last resort. Once the other jobs have gotten a hold, then Deletions wil become a big job. For now, they are a Spam taskforce, deleting such things as a blank page entitled Butthead and the like. Yes, it happens more than you think. Head of Deletions Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Descriptions Descriptions are often the most sough-after jobs, because they are rather easy. Simply put, you must create a spoiler-free description of the character in question to put above the Spoiler Warning. For now, I think all it says is 'Bla-bla is a character in the Gone series.' This is rather uninformational and should be fixed. Head of Descriptions Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Layout The current character pages don't have a good layout. For the pages to be at all informational, a good layout is vital. An example: Brad Description: Brad is a minor character, with brown hair and blue eyes. He appears in Hunger, Lies, and Plague. Spoiler Warning Infobox (Heading)Hunger: Brad appears only once, passing Joe on the street. This is his first appearance. (Heading)Lies: Brad appears twice in this book, talking to Edilio and then in the square, disagreeing with the council. (Heading)Plague: Brad appears once, as one of Albert's workers. Quotes: 'No! You're wrong! The council is always wrong!" in Lies, page 456 Endspoiler Citations I don't think any page has this layout yet, which is why this is such an important job. Head of Layout Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Members This is a pretty easy, simple job: Recruit members for the site and for Project Characters! Head of Members Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Spelling & Grammar It is very important for all pages to have proper grammar and for there to be no spelling errors. This is a job for those who know how to spell many words and can spot these errors quickly. Head of Spelling & Grammar Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Spoilers Put simply, some go on this wiki that do NOT want the whole story spoiled for them. So, since I'm not altogether sure how to turn this into a template, you paste the source code of the box that reads: Spoiler Warning: Contains plot/ending details. Found on the sandbox page. Add the end of spoiler warning source code before the citations. If you want to be part of this particular job, please ask me for better instructions, these are terrible. (I am RussetfurXTigerclaw, if you recall...) This is actually an easy job, but there are a ton of pages to do it on, and then if people delete them for fun, you have to fix that. Head of Spoilers Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Quotes This is a job where you add specific quotes said by characters in the books to a character's page. Please do NOT make the Citation people find this quote, do the citation yourself, or don't add it at all. Head of Quotes Jobs: ---- (Request for position on Talk Page, the Heads of Jobs are listed as Officers of Project Characters, see Heading = Duties) Duties As Leader of Project Characters, I will work on any job whenever I can, and help any and every other member of Project Characters to do theirs. I will also be responsible for making sure all members do their job and are not spammers. I pledge to be a peacemaker and fair judge of members and any fights between members that will affect Project Characters should be reported to me so I may resolve the argument and establish security for this Project. My deputy will be take charge of all of my duties when I am away, and will be very much the center of Project Characters. With me they will weed out unworthy members and make sure that the Officers are the best choice for their group. This is an important job, and I will be picky in deciding if you are the perfect choice for this position. It's work and responsibility, so do not apply lightly. Officers must lead the workers of their jobs, but they must also work on them. For example, if you are Head of Descriptions, you have to make descriptions for characters alongside the workers, not just order them about. I am not hypocritical in this manner, I will be working all jobs as well as "ordering about". Workers will do their job, and be treated with complete respect by other members. Workers, more than the other positions, are what guarantee progress to come about. However, the Officers, Deputy, and Leader are there for a reason, and will have been given special instruction, so it would be wise to not disrespect them. They will not disrespect you, so do not do it to them. If this is going on, disrespect either direction, it should be reported to me. Category:Gone Wiki